


Lazzy-poo

by ghost_of_stardust



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_of_stardust/pseuds/ghost_of_stardust
Summary: Laslow was never quite used to nicknames.





	Lazzy-poo

Laslow was never quite used to nicknames. He’d always just been referred to by his name, or the occasional “baby boy” from his parents way back when he was younger. Giving a nickname didn’t come easily either; something simple like “cutie” was all he could manage usually. So when his girlfriend Peri began calling him something other than “Laslow,” he wasn’t quite sure how to react. 

The first time, he and Peri had just received a mission from their lord Xander, to which Peri responded with, “Sure! Me and Lazzy can take care of that, no problem!” Xander had smirked slightly before leaving them to their job, and Laslow found it hard not to simply melt into a blushing, stuttering mess. 

“P-Peri,” Laslow called, getting her attention as their employer walked away.

“Yeah?”

“What… What was that?” 

“Hmm, what? Lord Xander’s assignment? Seemed pretty simple to me, we just gotta-”

“No, not what I meant…” Laslow muttered, cutting her off. “I mean… what did you call me? L-Lazzy?”

“Oh!” Peri grinned. “Well, sure! I didn't wanna just say Laslow, ‘cause that felt kinda boring! So I said Lazzy instead! Cute, right?” She asked, giggling. 

Laslow felt his face flush as he looked away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “S-sure. Anyways, we should get to that mission.” 

Peri responded with an enthusiastic “okay!” and grabbed his hand in hers, walking cheerfully with him to the nearby village to complete their assignment.

Even as time went on, Laslow could never get used to the nicknames. It carried on for months, with Peri calling him anything from “dear” to “my Lazzy-poo”; it was anything but just plain “Laslow”. Each time he heard them he couldn't focus, he always felt his face heating up and swore he shook with embarrassment. Peri eventually took notice, slowing down with the nicknames before almost stopping altogether. She worried she was upsetting him, and decided to ask. 

“Hey, Laslow,” she said, stopping him as they were walking back to their quarters after the night’s work was done. 

“Yeah?” 

“Does it bother you when I call you nicknames?” She asked, seeming a bit worried. Laslow stared at her, confused at first, but realizing perhaps his reactions had made it seem that way. 

“What? N-no, not at all!” He said with an awkward smile. “I’m just, uh, not used to it.” He twirled a bit of his hair nervously, hoping she didn’t think he was lying. 

“Hmm…” She stared at him for a moment, clearly a bit skeptical. “You sure?”

“Y-yeah. I promise you,” he said. 

“Okay! If you say so. I’m gonna continue then!!” She held his hand and skipped happily the rest of the way to their quarters, stopping when they reached her room. “Aww, we’re here already…” With a slight pout, she turned to him and gave him a hug. “Guess it's bed time! Goodnight, my Lazzy-poo! I love you~”

Laslow patted her hair and gave her a small kiss om the forehead. “Goodnight… s-sweetheart.” Embarrassed, he quickly hurried away, leaving Peri giggling with a grin before heading into her room for the night.


End file.
